


Катилина

by lenterel



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenterel/pseuds/lenterel
Summary: Александр читает «Речи против Катилины» Цицерона.





	Катилина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catiline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177181) by [ghostburr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostburr/pseuds/ghostburr). 



> 1\. Гамильтон стал звать Бёрра _Катилиной_ с начала 1790-х. Образованные люди того времени были знакомы с «Речами» и хорошо представляли, что стоит за этим прозвищем.  
> 2\. У Бёрра была репутация бабника, хотя большая часть подробностей сгорела вместе с его письмами. И его обвиняли в связях с молодыми помощниками.  
> 3\. Цитаты из «Речей» даны по переводу В. О. Горенштейна.

Рука Александра дрожала, пока он просматривал пожелтевшую страницу, обводя пальцем каждое слово, будто это была голая кожа в лунном свете. Он уже знал, чем закончится ночь.

« _И в самом деле, о Катилина, что ещё может радовать тебя в этом городе, где, кроме твоих заговорщиков, распутных людей, не найдётся никого, кто бы тебя не боялся, кто бы не чувствовал к тебе ненависти?_ »

В этом был его замысел, уверял себя Александр. Соблазнить душу и тело каждого молодого человека, в ком был хоть намёк на способности, в свою паству. Александр откинулся на спинку стула, положил ноги на сиденье напротив и сделал вдох. На мгновение он разрешил себе перевести взгляд на огонь.

Всё пошло не так, как планировалось. Он потёр глаза, а затем позволил руке блуждать по своему телу.

« _Есть ли позорное клеймо, которым твоя семейная жизнь не была бы отмечена? Каким только бесстыдством не ославил ты себя в своей частной жизни?_ »

Несколько лет назад был маскарад, бессвязно вспоминал Александр, где он наблюдал, как его Катилина исчез в маленькой комнате с кем-то неизвестным, и ему оставалось лишь с тоской вздохнуть из-за такой наглости.

« _Каким только непристойным зрелищем не осквернил ты своих глаз, каким злодеянием — своих рук, какой гнусностью — всего своего тела?_ »

Цицерон написал эти слова как предупреждение, кричал его разум, предостережение против людей, которые будут использовать свою расточительность для низвержения республик. Александр сжал кулак, вцепившись в рыхлую ткань, и стиснул зубы. Огонь перед ним потрескивал, разбрасывая искры, и он пожалел, что не взял с собой другую книгу, чтобы скрасить пребывание в городе.

« _Найдётся ли юнец, которому бы ты, чтобы заманить его в сети и совратить, не протянул меч на пути к бесстыдному преступлению или же факел на пути к разврату?_ »

Александр, в одиночестве сидевший за своим столом, не осознавал, насколько жарко стало в комнате даже в разгар зимы. Он потянулся к шее, развязал тонкий белый галстук и бросил его на пол. Потом снова закрыл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться, стараясь не думать о человеке, настолько откровенно распутном, что это заставило бы другого согрешить, но не мог выбросить его образ из головы. Тиканье часов в прихожей по соседству спасло от опасной задумчивости, и он провёл рукой по растрёпанным волосам. 

Александр часто говорил сам с собой и не знал, было ли это от одиночества или страсти.

— Не позволяй этому дьяволу взять верх, — пробормотал он и ненадолго закрыл книгу, положив палец между страницами, чтобы пометить нужное место. Он опёрся подбородком на свободную руку и опять глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Его нога начала нервно подёргиваться. И мысли заново вернулись к Цицерону с его потрясающе пророческим словам. Александр коротко и безрадостно рассмеялся.

— Верю ли я тебе, Цицерон? Или я отбрасываю многовековую мудрость из-за своей слабой человеческой натуры? — С последним словом он швырнул книгу в сторону и встал, закрыв лицо. — Слабый человек. Слабый, слабый человек.

Александр неторопливо прошёлся по комнате, посмотрел в окно на ночное небо и ненадолго задумался, почему он решил лечь так поздно, почему выбрал именно эту книгу для чтения, почему Провидение выбрало именно эту пару тёмных глаз, чтобы преследовать его во снах и кошмарах. Почему Цицерон говорил с таким искренним убеждением и почему у него, Александра, внезапно перехватило дыхание.

Под звук курантов, отбивающих час ночи, Александр осторожно вернулся к столу и поднял тягостную книгу, заметив с некоторым огорчением, что упала она, раскрывшись на той странице, которую он отметил. Повернувшись спиной к ревущему огню, он нашёл глазами место, где остановился.

« _И в самом деле, чего ещё ждёшь ты, о Катилина, если полночь не может скрыть в своём мраке твои гнусные встречи и частный дом — удержать в своих стенах голос твоего заговора, если всё становится явным, всё прорывается наружу?_ »

При этом Александр громко засмеялся, разрываясь между вожделением и весельем. Рассеянно он снова сел и прикусил губу. Поднял палец, перенимая жест оратора, и произнёс: 

— _Чего ещё ждёшь ты, о Катилина, если полночь не может скрыть в своём мраке твои гнусные встречи?_ Вопрос на века, так ведь, мистер Гамильтон? Тебе бы это очень понравилось, разве нет?

Александр говорил с самим собой, идеально подражая чужому тону, уверенный, что вокруг ни души. Он отчаянно пытался представить себе кого-то, кого-нибудь _другого_ , кто проводил бы полночную встречу, и не видел замены.

— _Ты_ проводишь полночную встречу, знаешь ли, — снова заговорил Александр, вглядываясь в страницы. — Но ты не _он_.

Строки расплывались; он очень устал.

« _Поверь мне, уже пора тебе изменить свой образ мыслей; забудь о резне и поджогах, которые ты затеваешь_.»

Ещё одна улыбка вспыхнула на заострённом лице. Разве он не попросил Катилину присоединиться к нему? Разве не предупредил о том, что тот встал на путь греха и разрушения, и в конце концов его ждёт разорение и гибель? Дыхание вновь стало прерывистым, и Александр обнаружил, что его рука, та, которой он писал и которая словно обладала собственным разумом, блуждает по небольшой полоске бедра.

В мыслях он всё ещё слышал этот шепот. _Пойдём со мной_.

Его физическое тело говорило за него. Не успел он сесть, как почувствовал, что внутри нарастает жар, тревога, ярость на давно умершего римлянина из-за написанных им слов, которые теперь сплетались у него в голове вариантами событий подобно паутине.

« _Найдётся ли во всей Италии отравитель, гладиатор, вор_...»

Александр запрокинул голову, на мгновение отказываясь смотреть на слова — он мог пересказать их от начала и до конца, хоть задом наперёд, во сне с одеялами, сбившимися вокруг его талии, — и нахмурил брови, задумавшись.

«... _убийца, братоубийца, подделыватель завещаний, злостный обманщик, кутила_...»

Все виды грехов наводнили его разум. Рот у него слегка приоткрылся, безмолвно умоляя кого-нибудь разбудить его от цикла нескончаемых страстей, которые охватывали его день за днём. А в последнее время, ночь за ночью.

«... _мот, прелюбодей, беспутная женщина, развратитель юношей, расточитель_...»

Именно эти слова всегда били его в нутро, заставляли дрожать от грязного возбуждения, в котором он никогда не признался бы при дневном свете.

По-прежнему сидя с откинутой головой, Александр мрачно рассмеялся. 

— Полночные встречи разума и тела, конечно же. Несомненно. 

Он открыл глаза и уставился в потолок, переступая за порог подсознания. 

— _Расточитель_ … — пробормотал он. Это всегда было его любимым обвинением.

«... _негодяй, которые бы не сознались, что их связывали с Катилиной близкие отношения?_ »

— Боже... — выдохнул Александр, и тепло распространилось от кончиков пальцев по изгибу бедра к животу, заставив желудок перевернуться так, будто он сейчас целиком отвечал за каждую когда-либо имевшуюся у него мысль. Он не молился, по крайней мере, не тому Богу, которого узнал бы любой, существующий в мире за пределами его собственного разума. Александр чувствовал, как грудь вздымалась с хриплыми, тяжёлыми вздохами, пока ненависть к себе не затопила его.

Изнутри тихий голос уточнил: «Не это задумал Великий оратор». И всё же сама разрушительная суть слов дразнила его беспощадно, и он заёрзал на своем месте, страстно желая оказаться где-то ещё. Где потеплее. Возможно, в преисподней.

— Это и _есть_ преисподняя. — Александр накрыл свой член рукой, для начала осторожно, сетуя на плотский инстинкт, который в конечном счёте управлял им и всеми людьми, и снова прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать. — _Это_ ад. Я в аду.

« _Какое убийство совершено за последние годы без его участия, какое нечестивое деяние — не при его посредстве?_ »

Веки у него дрогнули, рот раскрылся. В его сознании совершалось убийство, отдаваясь особенным образом по всему телу, и он ощущал болезненное возбуждение и желал, чтобы с этим проклятым делом было покончено. Желал, желал и желал, чтобы хоть что-нибудь случилось, пока всё, на чём он мог сосредоточиться — это теснота в бриджах. Хотел, чтобы акт похотливого позора, чёрт возьми, убил его уже.

Александр с такой силой зажмурился, что почувствовал, как на глазах выступили слёзы.

— _Я могу повторять это с тобой_ , — зазвучал в голове другой голос. Мягкий и сдержанный, вроде грозового облака или акулы, плывущей на некотором расстоянии. Александр сжал себя крепче. — _Хочешь, чтобы я читал вслух вместе с тобой?_

— Пожалуйста.

— _Как ты будешь утром смотреть на себя в зеркало, Александр?_ — дразнил его сладкий голос, и вдруг он оказался прижат к стене в каком-то смутном месте, тепло приливной волной растекалось по его телу. — _Как ты будешь смотреть мне в глаза, когда мы вновь встретимся?_

— Повтори моё имя.

— _Страх — невероятное чувство, Александр_ , — успокаивал голос, — _в первую очередь, больше всего мы боимся того, чего больше всего желаем. Человеческая природа — это жажда господства_.

Александру нравились эти слова и нравилось слышать грязные намёки в них. Он знал, как закончится эта ночь.

— _Ибо если мы превращаем боль в удовольствие, то мы преодолели себя. Тебе нравится, Александр?_

Медленно он просунул руку в бриджи, безжалостно потирая и сжимая свой член, а сладкий голос с коротким нежным смехом продолжил где-то в глубине его разума:

« _Кто когда-либо обладал такой способностью завлекать юношей, какой обладает он? Кто одинаково сам испытывал постыдное влечение к одним и поощрял позорнейшую похоть к себе у других_...»

Александр едва не застонал и в третий раз прикусил губу до крови, выдавая себя.

— Пожалуйста, продолжай говорить...

«... _сулил удовлетворение их страстей_...»

Теперь это нашёптывал сладкий голос, снова и снова, и Александр точно знал, кому он принадлежит, и точно знал, чей рот должен был сейчас обхватывать его член, перемежая это словами о желании и господстве.

«... _и не только подстрекал их к беззаконию_...»

Александр вцепился за край стола, чтобы успокоиться; слишком быстро он подходил к грани, слишком быстро и страстно при мысли о полночном заговорщике, уткнувшемся лицом в подушку, чтобы заглушить свой экстаз.

«... _но даже помогал им_.»

Александр видел отблески той помощи, которая нужна была ему в этот момент, и на мгновение притворился, что он не сидит один в холодном городе, читая слова мертвеца, а наоборот держит в объятиях человека, который не проявлял никаких эмоций при дневном свете. Представил, как его дрожащее тело выдаёт всепоглощающую похоть. Твёрдо веря, что иногда Катилина, его мучитель, думает о том же самом.

После нескольких минут отчаянных просьб он вскрикнул, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит; лицо у него покраснело, глаза закрылись, и это имя с криком вырвалось в удушающий, горячий воздух.

Он громко выругался, чуть не всхлипывая от всей этой жестокости, поднял свободную руку ко рту и прикусил тыльную сторону кулака, когда кончил.

Реальность медленно возникала вокруг него. Очень медленно. Почти неохотно.

Некоторое время он сидел, всё ещё откинув голову назад, с закрытыми глазами, позволяя мыслям хлынуть на него как та тёплая жидкость, что теперь покрывала его ладонь. Другой рукой он помассировал своё лицо; он часто дышал, словно после долгого забега.

Как и много раз прежде, Александр стиснул зубы, схватил свой белый галстук и вытерся, придумывая какое-нибудь оправдание. Со злостью он захлопнул книгу и столкнул её со стола, глядя, как она падает на пол в опасной близости от огня.


End file.
